Mab
"Fairy Queen" Mab, born as "Erytheia D. Meave" and commonly referred to by her alias of Titania by the and , is a and the of The Fairy Pirates. She is the consumer of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Vila and currently holds a of 200,000,000. Appearance Mab is a slim young, normal-sized woman of exotically beautiful that has fiery red shoulder-length messy hair with two cheek-length strands that framed both sides of her face, and has several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She has cyan colored eyes, with dark, wide pupils and a slight pale skin tone and thin eyebrows. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her well-endowed chest, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure, people all across the world truly believe her to be her Epithet namesake the Queen of Fairies. For the most part She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a white sleeveless cotton blouse which ends just under her ribs revealing her midriff and bellybutton, that also has a V-neck cut as to display her cleavage under a black leather coat/jacket, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with floral patterns on it and Knee-length leather high heeled boots and fingerless leather gloves. She also wears a neck-belt around her neck along with a simple black laced necklace with an inverted star-like pendent as well as necklace made up of circular patterns. She has four ear piercing two on the earlobe and two on the upper ear. Over all her attire is that of punk fashion. When she activates her Devil Fruit her appearance alters slightly as her Hair lengthens a bit and her lips become a bit more plumped as well as her eyes becoming a bit more narrowed and seductive overall the biggest changes are her Ear's becoming pointed and her gaining slight transparent Fairy like wings. Personality Mab is very competitive, but is still a good sport. She is very witty, sarcastic, wild, and fun when she is with her friends but she can be serious when the situation calls for it. She is a great listener, and constantly attempts to analyze people's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting or seeing them. She is also a very good liar, but she chooses not to do so unless it is of absolute necessity. Due to her open and friendly nature one find's it very hard hide anything from her or lie to her because even when you do she will dig and snoop or question and pester until she finds the truth. Mab is an amazing friend, one whom you don't want to make mad or she will be forced to humiliate you as she is capable with either violent outbursts or bodily damage when she feels threatened. Another thing is despite her Epithet and general public view Mab is very much a tomboy having a certain dislike to overly girly thing's and views women who only focus on their looks as shallow and a disgrace to the Female gender. Due to her tomboyish up brining Mab has no idea how to react to flirting or getting hit on meaning she will resort to bodily harm as seen when she headbutted a guy in the nose for putting the moves on her back on her home island which She claimed was an accident and a natural reaction to her being touched without warning. While she isn't a fan of girly stuff Mab is still well aware of her looks which she uses to her advantage to suduce people to get what she wants. Overall Mab is relativly nice person who rarely if ever gets angry at another person as to her a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about. She is the type of person people are just drawn too and is always the first one to help or entertain someone and due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom her peers usually tend to look too her for guidance. She is also noted for her great intellegence and wisdom as dispite being young has shown to be very wise beyond her years. Coupling with her sharp mind is her cunning way of thinking while one wouldnt think it she is very cunning as she has been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words or seduction and has been noted to hold a silk and sharp tongue. Another aspect of her personality is her deep care for her friends and love ones as she is willing to go through anything for them and has even been heard saying hse would even walk the path of to hell if it meant keeping all she holds close are safe. She is also a well known jokester as she loves a good prank and is always seen telling jokes. And is noted to be an excellent singer dispite her attempt to hide it. Relationship Crew Aanya Jardin Fleur Enemies World Government Marines Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Swordmanship Rokushiki Devil Fruit Weapons Haki Haoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Techniques History Major Battles Trivia Category:Jakyou Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Sword User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Super Rookie Category:The Fairy Pirates